Cactus Flowers
by polarbearz
Summary: What if the beast within had nothing to do with Adonis or chemicals? What if the cause was pure revenge for something another person did? (BBRae)
1. Default Chapter

Cactus flowers- By: Cluelessbutdark

Summary- What if the beast within had nothing to do with Adonis or chemicals? What if the cause was pure revenge for something another person did? (BB/Rae)

* * *

She remembered that night. It was surreal, almost non-existent. Raven could remember almost every detail. She could still smell the horrid breath.

That was the night Beast boy had her 'in his teeth' as Starfire had said. Cyborg had said it was chemicals, the cause I mean.

Cyborg had been wrong.

Later on, it had been discovered that the cause of the whole event was not from the green goop. It was told from the half machine that the computer wasn't working correctly that night.

So, if the whole thing had been incorrect, what caused the event? Each titan had their own input on what had happened.

Some suggestions were: they had been dreaming, Beast boy had ate too much tofu, his powers had gone haywire… the list could go on forever.

Somehow, Raven had a feeling that none of this had been true. Yet, she mentioned nothing of it to her fellow superheroes. She chose to have a chat with the green titan.

She knocked gently on his door. "Who is it?" It was the one month anniversary of the 'event', so Beast boy was upset. "Raven." "Come in."

Cautiously, the dark girl entered. Beast boy didn't face her, he couldn't. "When you did it last month, how and why did it happen?"

Angrily, the changeling turned to face her. Raven was fearful and sad. Seeing this, his expression softened almost instantly.

"I- I don't know. After we fought, I was so angry they took your side that I, I…" She cut him off. "Was consumed by rage? Couldn't control your emotions? Felt…"

She was stopped; the teen had slapped her arm. Hard. "YES! YES, OK? THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" The half demon looked hurt.

The rage consumed him. Beast boy began to groan, grumble and twitch. "R- Raven… it- its happeni-…"

Beast boy's clothes shred. He screamed. The scream pierced not only Raven's ears, but her jaded heart.

Her heart was cold and jaded because love meant nothing but pain, and her heart slowly hardened and began to shred apart… That's why she's dying inside.

Beast boy was suddenly not a few inches shorter than Raven, but now a few feet taller! The beast within him had escaped and it wasn't going back in anytime soon. He leaned in for attack.

* * *

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were watching a movie when a cry for help rang through out the tower. Robin jumped up. "Titans, go!"

The three teens ran to Beast boy's room, where the scream had been traced. Arriving at the scene, Starfire covered her eyes, Cyborg clasped his hand over his mouth and Robin just stood there in utter shock.

Raven's frail body was shaking from fear. She was scared and bleeding all over. Some parts of the girl's clothes were frayed and shredded. Robin slowly walked over to the dark girl lying on the floor.

Before he could say or ask anything Raven said, "He- he… The beast it- it's out, again. Robin, it happened again." She broke down into sobs.

The boy wonder gently patted her arm and murmured something. But all you could hear were Raven's shaky sobs.

Outside on the streets, there were screams and yelps. Civilians were having pain inflicted upon them and if you listened very closely, you could hear something between a roar and a howl.

The beast within…


	2. A case of Insomnia

Cactus Flowers By: Cluelessbutdark

Chapter two- A case of Insomnia

* * *

A week had passed since that night. Raven lay in the medical bay in the tower. Beast boy had not returned yet, no new sightings of him either. Raven sighed.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." The last of the dark girl's wounds faded to thin scars, they soon would disappear. Slowly, for the first time in a week, Raven headed to the lounge.

"Hi", she said weakly. Everyone turned and gasped at the sight of their wounded teammate. At seeing her, Starfire leapt up. "Friend Raven!" They alien squeezed her into a hug.

"Easy Star", Robin said, "She just recovered." Instantly, Starfire softened the hug. "Thank goodness you are well, friend. I have been the worried over you." Raven gave a light smile. "I'm fine Star."

There was extremely loud silence. Raven was afraid to ask the very question that gnawed at her insides. _'Suck it up Raven, just ask already!'_ Sucking a breath, Raven broke the silence.

"Is there anything new on the Beast boy case?" When you fall out for a week, these questions tend to rise fast. At first, nobody answered all afraid of what might happen if they told her the truth.

Cyborg drew in a breath; they'd have to tell her eventually. "Well", all heads turned in his direction. "He's returned to normal but", he paused he had a feeling that he shouldn't tell her but what could he do? "But, he's in critical condition at Jump City hospital."

Raven merely stood up, turned on her heel and left the room. Starfire rose as if to run after the broken girl, but Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "Let her be. She'll come around." _'I hope'_, he added mentally.

* * *

Raven soon developed a bad case of insomnia. She could never sleep without waking up another titan and asking about her teammate's condition. She often spent her nights staring out the window waiting for Beast boy as if he was returning any second.

One night, she woke up Robin to ask him her usual question. Robin stood up, surprising the girl. "Why do you care so much? He was the one who attacked you! So tell me Raven, why the hell you care so much!"

Raven bit her lip and looked away. He grabbed her by the collar of her black tank top. "Why do you give a damn, huh? All you've ever cared about is", he paused to think. "Actually you've never cared about anything, at least with not so much passion."

He got ready to punch her when she cried out a fearful "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" This forced Robin's fist backward, causing him to punch himself. He cried out in pain as Raven ran out of his room and into hers, locking the down behind her.

* * *

The half demon was in a little ball on top of her thick, deep blue sheets, rocking slowly back and forth. She kept her eyes wired shut as if doing this would make what just happen disappear.

It wasn't working.

How could this happen? Every time Beast boy went to plain Beast, the boy wonder had saved her. Why would he do this? Why now? When Raven was so fragile…

Suddenly, she heard the front door creak open. Only titans could open it, with their communicators so who could it be? Reality flowed back into Raven's mind. _'Beast boy!'_ The girl rushed downstairs.

Peeking from behind a doorpost a bit worried to step in and just say "Hey Beast boy. How was the hospital?" due to all the commotion and rampant emotion, Raven saw that Beast boy was standing there letting memories flow back to him. Letting the past just fly through the air as if it was a windy day and he caught them all and returned them to their place.

The azarathian smiled slightly at the sight of his return. "I shall see you in the morning", the bird-named girl said before returning to the dark cavern known as her room.

* * *

The next morning, Raven felt something unusual, happiness. Gleefully, she skipped down the stairs wanting to see Beast boy right away, for she had something to tell him.

To her despair though, the kitchen was overloaded with loud silence. This caused raven to give off her trademark scowl.

The quiet continued throughout breakfast there wasn't even the classic tofu vs. meat fight because they all feasted on a cereal assortment. After breakfast was done, each titan rose from their chairs and left the kitchen, washing the dishes could wait.

Raven caught up with Beast boy. "Beast boy, there's something I have to tell you and it may seem unlike me but I'm positive that…" She was stopped. "What is it?"

"Well… Beast boy, I love you, I really do." He was expressionless. "Sorry Raven, I just don't feel that way." He simply walked away as if nothing had happened.

Raven stood there, unsure of anything. "Friend Raven, are you the okay", Starfire asked, a bit worried.

Raven plucked the alien's hand of her shoulder.

"I'm not okay." The dark girl paused. "I promise."

* * *

**From me:**

**God, I love that song! Anyway I'm really tired so I just want to thank you all for the nice reviews, they mean a lot to me. I think this is my beast story yet and I hope you all agree. I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Broken and torn

Cactus Flowers By: Cluelessbutdark

Chapter three- Broken and torn

**Review Responses…Yay!**

**Darkest Midnight- Robin was jealous that Raven loved Beast boy (he loves her in this story) and Beast boy was expressionless (he showed no emotion on his face) **

**dragoon bane- I don't care if you want to kill Robin, I'm not gonna be the one who's pummeled by angry fan girls. And this is a BB/Rae fiction, just give it time.**

**moo- Yeah, now I have one. Lol!**

**Eva- Sorry! I'm really trying to write longer chapters. Thanks though.**

**fanman- Robin likes her but she'll get together w/ BB soon. lol on the second review!**

**The Last- Yeah, I know it was harsh…**

**They call me Sweets now- Hi! Haven't seen you in a while, glad you like it!**

Note: I did not respond to some reviews because saying just "update soon" really doesn't give me anything to reply to. Thanks and onto the story!

* * *

Raven sighed for the thousandth time and sipped her tea. She had spilled her feelings like a toddler spills their juice and she was rejected.

Despite the way Beast boy had treated her, Raven was still in love with him. The beast was slowly retreating and Beast boy was becoming more human each day. Raven got up and put her dark purple mug with a sliver raven on it in the dishwasher.

When Raven returned to her room, she was shocked to find Starfire in a bright purple mid-drift and matching shorts. The half demon let out a gasp of surprise. "What is wrong friend? I just wish to have the "girl talk"", the redhead said using air quotes.

"Uh Star? Can we do this another time, I'm not in the mood", Raven said taking a sudden interest in her boots. Disappointed, Starfire nodded and left closing the door behind her.

Beast boy still had the beast inside him, it was just asleep. Yet the beast had control and had kept Beast boy and some unknown secrets locked in his room, isolated from his team, from his life.

* * *

Robin abused Raven often now. Mostly out of anger and jealousy that no matter what happened she still loved Beast boy and not him.

Raven choked on a bitter laugh as she shook her head. Her life was truly pointless. Ever since Starfire had been to the future, things had never really been the same. Feelings that had ached to come out had been ignored. Everyone tried to move on but they just couldn't. Terra, Malchior, now this. The pain and hate couldn't stayin anymore. And now, the titans were closing their curtains for the last time. It was hidden to the public beneath a web of lies.

That's all, just a web of lies, useless disguises, and unreal lives. That was all they had, all she had. All they were was a determined sidekick and a posse of weirdos. The Teen Titans couldn't fall apart though. They were not a preppy school girl or a misunderstood junkie; people would miss them for some reason. _'Stalkers'_, Raven thought with a shudder.

* * *

The "beast", now in control of Beast boy pressed the razor farther into the green flesh, lapping up each drop of red liquid that was released. Thoughts of the "unconscious" Beast boy flowed into the mind of the thing living inside him. Mostly dirty thoughts of Raven and the delightful taste of tofu. Beast shuddered _'That's what you think…'_

The creature licked his, well Beast boy's lips and greedily slurped up more of the copper tasting substance. The taste was tantalizing, he had to have more, he had to have it all. Who ever knew that even non-human blood (like Raven's) could taste so good.

Raven heard a knock on her locked door. She figured Star wanted to have another girl talk so she suddenly became glued to her bed. "Rae, its Cy open up!" His voice sounded urgent.

Like she always did, Raven got up and opened the door so that only half of her face was revealed and gave her teammate a questioning look. Cyborg's expression gave off a grim and depressed feel. "I think something's wrong with B." The half-machine hastily grabbed Raven's hand and yanked her out the door.

The dark girl and Cyborg now stood before the locked entrance to Beast boy's room. A confused look was portrayed on Raven's face as she listened intently to strange sounds. First, came a quick suck of breath (from the pain of the razor). This was followed by a long slurp (sucking of the blood). The sounds repeated.

The dark skinned teen sighed. "Just thought you should know Rae…" And with nothing more to say, he trudged off. Raven, shaking off the shock and using a trick from Malchior, sunk into the ground and reappeared on the messy floor in Beast boy's room. She turned into a shadow shaped like a raven and hid beneath the demented bunk bed.

Silent, she watched as the boy she loved pressed the sleek razor into his skin and lapped up the blood.

Instantly, the "Beast" spirit sensed Raven's soul self. He could not let the truth be reveled so he let Beast boy take control again. Raven was so afraid about what she just saw, that she left the comfort and concealment of the shadows.

The half-demon reached out and grabbed the arm that held the razor. "Why", the girl asked, her eyes wide and pooled with tears. The changeling just glared at her. He twisted his arm from her grip. "Because that's the way it is." A whisper of lavender came as she turned to face the other teen fully. "It doesn't have to." A ghost of a smile accented Beast boy's face as he shook his head. "Why don't you understand? There's nothing me, you or anyone can do. One thing you never seem to understand is that some things can't be changed. Not us breaking up as a team and not this!"

Raven felt so small, after all Beast boy had grown up (a lot!) but still, the titan held her ground. "Yes…I….CAN!" She then stormed out; her cloak gave off a swish sound as it twirled behind her. Beast boy continued to glare at the now empty space.

* * *

Robin picked at his slice of pizza, the curtain of secrets that was his life had fallen and now, all was told. Raven didn't love him, she loved "It". The boy wonder couldn't say the Beast's name with out going into an angry rage. All he could think of was Raven and his strong yearn for her and…the beast. He slammed a green gloved fist on the table. _'Why, why, why?'_, he thought. "Damn you Beast boy, damn you to hell."

Raven wanted to scream or cry or something. She wanted to save Beast boy from this fate. The dark teen stared at the ocean before her. The telepath wanted to jump on a rock and just scream for hours. Small waves continued to wash up on the shore of Titan Island. Raven's body quivered as a soft sea breeze blew. _'If only it was a teen drama'_, she thought, _'Beast boy would come out of nowhere and wrap his arm around me.'_ The telepath smiled at this thought and closed her eyes, waiting for an arm to hold her close to its owner's body.

It never came.

Slowly, a tear was released from mournful eyes. These eyes belonged to a girl who was in love and nothing more.

* * *

"Beast" now was a part of Beast boy. Even when he left, Beast boy still gave off his traits. But, to make his plan work, Beast would have to return his host to normal. How to do it was the only question…

Robin had to get Raven, his divine bird of a feather. How to do it was the only question… He could use jealousy. The teen soon realized this fact and the one the Starfire was into him. Robin bared an evil and toothy grin.

Raven was still on the rock letting the breeze tousle her shining, violet locks. "I'll save you Beast boy, if it's the last thing I ever do", she whispered firmly, yet solemnly. "Perfect", came a quiet and evil voice from the shadows. "Trust me, it will be the last thing you ever do." Poor raven, for she did not hear a word…

* * *

**From me:**

**Guys, guys I'll give you my autograph, one at a time please! -Signs papers- Just kidding! I'm so sorry for the delay! I love writing this, I truly do but I just finished a three month long play (practice and show) that took up a lot of time. I'm so happy 20 reviews and only 2 chapters! 10 reviews per chapter! This rocks, thanks so much. I Can't wait for your replies to this chapter, it's fabulous, I know. Keep reviewing!**

**-CBD**


	4. The beauty of her smile

Cactus Flowers--Chapter 4--Beauty of her smile

Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Got caught up…but who wants details! Just glad to be back. Plus, I'm back with inspiration! And a new story in the works!

Robin took every spare moment to make it look casual as he approached Starfire's door. At last, he arrived and softly knocked. Starfire opened the door, she looked liked she stepped off a runway and into her room. She released a huge, wide smile that showed off two perfect rows of white teeth. Her outfit was a gigantic, Cinderella ballroom gown made up of a purple silk with a tinted blue shine and what looked like diamonds traced the drop waist. And last was her hair, it was thickly curled with a curling iron, a bundle of gorgeous red curls, each one gently dusted with glitter. "Oh, friend Robin, come in! It is the pleasant to see you!" Without more she dragged him into her room.

Robin blushed as he was tossed onto her bed. "Uh, Star? What's with the gown and stuff?" The alien looked down sadly, emerald orbs loosing their constant shine. "You do not like it?", she asked, avoiding his masked eyes. Robin stood up, placing his hand over hers. "No! I mean…of course not! It's…You're beautiful. Just why?" Starfire gathered her courage and looked at him. "Today is my day of birth."

* * *

Beast had taken himself fully out of Beast boy. Now it should all work. Raven slowly walked in, just as Beast knew she would. As soon as she saw Beast boy's face, she burst into tears. "Raven…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, how I hurt you." For a moment he paused, and then took her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, the smell more sexy and strong with every stroke. Mmmmmm…lavender and jasmine. At that very moment, Beast boy looked down at Raven, who appeared to be smiling at him the whole time.

Raven…smiling…it occurred to him, he had made Raven smile. He smiled back, and he'd do it until his mouth went numb and fell off. He'd smile forever just for her. For the beauty of her smile…

Beast boy was so caught up that he nearly dropped Raven when she spoke. "I'm sorry." He gave a half smile and looked down on her. "For what?" "For hurting your feelings, for never laughing at your jokes, even on those few times when they were funny, for Te…" "Raven, stop, it doesn't matter about what used to be or what happened. All that matters is here and now. You and me."

At the same time, they leaned in, leading to the perfect kiss.

* * *

_So, Starfire's birthday,hm? This could be my chance to start off the plan…_ Robin looked directly into the alien's shining green eyes. "How 'bout I take you out? Ya know, for your birthday and all."

Starfire didn't respond, she didn't have to. It was all in her eyes. They glowed, something deep inside them was dancing, it was a strong feeling. The feeling of love. The boy took her hand and she knew what to do. She got up and kissed his cheek before fallowing him out the door. Robin blushed.

* * *

Beast watched the whole Beast boy/Raven thing. _Yes,yes,yes!_ His plan was coming along great. The revenge process had never been this good before. And besides, even hideous, evil types of creatures like the Beast himself couldn't help but love a sweet, pure romance. He bared an evil grin. _Too bad it won't last.

* * *

_

Starfire patted her mouth with a napkin. "Oh Robin", she sighed blissfully. "This was such the beautiful place. And the food was scrumptious!" She smiled that beautiful smile, all shining white teeth. Robin's legs went numb. "I'm glad, Star"

Suddenly, a slow song came on. "Want to dance?" Robin held out his gloved hand, and found himself hoping that Starfire would say yes. After what felt like eternity, but was only ten seconds, he felt a warm hand in his own.

"Only if you take off your mask, I wish to see your eyes." A golden hand peeled off the thin black strip. Robin opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. He pulled the girl closer to him and started to dance. "Happy birthday…"

* * *

**From me:**

**At last! I'm back! I'm starting a new AU BB/Rae story, no title yet. Also, I'm going to reedit chapter three cause honestly, it sucks. I'm sick, so wish me a get well soon. And to finish off, sorry about the low Cyborg factor, he never fits into the romance! I'll try to get him in next chapter! (Sorry if this chapter was short!)**

**Until next time**

**-CBD**


End file.
